WoW: List of Alliance characters
My allies. Humans * Fritha Blackpond ** Class: Arcane Mage Fritha Blackpond is a mage, currently living in Dalaran. She was born in Lakeshire. * Gideon Darkbane ** Class: Protection Paladin Born into the Darkbane line, Gideon was meant to be a paladin, like his father and older brother before him. He succeeded, and was initiated into the Order of the Silver Hand. He is currently a member of the Argent Crusade. * Iblion Darkbane ** Class: Frost Death Knight Iblion Darkbane became a paladin of the Order of the Silver Hand when he had become an adult. He became highly skilled at using the light to purge undead, and was sent to fight in the war in Northrend. He died after the betrayal of Putress at the Wrathgate, but was ressurrected and made a death knight by the Lich King. He served the Scourge until the battle at Light's Hope Chapel, at which point he faced his younger brother. He then joined Darion Mograine and the newly formed Knights of the Ebon Blade. * Aelanna ** Class: Holy Priest * Crowley ** Class: Outlaw Rogue * Mordred ** Class: Assassination Rogue Dwarves Night Elves * Teeldir Buckhorn ** Class: Restoration Druid Teeldir Buckhorn is a druid of the antler. He was one of the Night Elves who were taught druidism by Cenarius. * Thylasea ** Class: Restoration Druid Thylasea is a druid who was taught by Teeldir Buckhorn. * Abraxas ** Class: Vengeance Demon Hunter * Felinya ** Class: Feral Druid * Sindaron ** Class: Feral Druid Gnomes * Kernik ** Class: Affliction Warlock Draenei * Beldaora ** Class: Restoration Shaman A Shamanka born in Karabor, she was brought to Azeroth on the Exodar along with most Draenei. She was trained in the art of Shamanism by Farseer Nobundo. * Destraan ** Class: Blood Death Knight Formerly a warrior who served both the Draenei during their flight from Shattrath and Karabor, and the Alliance during the war in Northrend. Destraan is now a death knight under the Knights of the Ebon Blade. Like Beldaora, Destraan was born in Karabor. * Vorgarhan ** Class: Protection Paladin Vorgarhan is a paladin who was one of the first draenei who fled from Argus with Prophet Velen. He is currently part of the expedition to Draenor. * Iziir ** Class: Discipline Priest Worgen * Dorian Ironclaw ** Class: Fury Warrior Dorian Ironclaw is a Gilnean warrior who is afflicted by the worgen curse. He in particular was very affected, and during the ritual to weaken the beast in him, something went wrong and instead of making the beast submit, it fused with the human side of Dorian. After that, he ran away and became a mercenary. He had a sincere distaste for most races other than worgen, especially elves and humans. Eventually he was taken by a group of druids, and they separated the beast and the human. Though the beast is mostly gone, the human side of Dorian has been left with traces of the beast. The events cost him an eye, and he yet again left to become a mercenary afterwards. He became an ally of the Bloodspear chieftain Hajakijin during this time. He aided the rebellion against Garrosh Hellscream, and he joined the Alliance after the siege of Orgrimmar. Other * Jozhou ** Class: Brewmaster Monk Jozhou is a pandaren who emigrated to the Eastern Kingdoms to pursue innovation in the art of brewing.